The Promise of Home
by savedprincess85
Summary: The Death Star arrives approximately three minutes later than in the movie, giving the last troop transport to see Jyn and Cassian limping to the beach on Skarif and get them on the ship before the Death Star destroys Skarif. Yes this is a fix-it story. I can't help it.
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal"Premise: The Death Star arrives approximately three minutes later than in the movie, giving the last troop transport to see Jyn and Cassian limping to the beach on Skarif and get them on the ship before the Death Star destroys Skarif. Yes this is a fix-it story. I can't help it.I want Jyn and Cassian to live. I can't think of a way to make Bohdi, Chirrut, and Baze live, but I may try eventually. This is my first attempt at writing a Star Wars fanfic. And although I have spent most of my life reading Star Wars(mostly Legends stuff) and watching the movies, Rogue One is my favorite. The character development and the desire to do good no matter what. Its just wonderful. It doesn't hurt that Diego Luna is in it as well. All this being said, please be kind when reviewing. I also wrote this late at night and only reread it once, so there very well may be typos. :) /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" *I own nothing, which is sad because if I could, I would seriously marry Diego Luna. Goodness Cassian is HOT! I'm going to go on a tangent here because I can…skip ahead of you want. But I love a man with an accent. Seriously-I am so in love with Diego Luna and David Tennant, tall, dark, handsome men with accents. Yeah…mind wondering to wonderful fantasies concerning these men…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" Now to my storyspan style="font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji',sans-serif; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-char-type: symbol-ext; mso-symbol-font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji';"😊/span /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Looking out over the horizon, Jyn realizes she can limp/carry Cassian no longer. With her hip hurting like fire and her ankle she is pretty sure broken, it's a wonder they got this far. Cassian isn't carrying his weight much anymore, due to his internal injuries. How did he make that climb anyway? She must ask him when they get out of here. Looking at Cassian, she stops and they just look around. The battlefield on the beach at Skarif is littered with rebel ships and friends, as well as storm troopers and Imperial walkers. While they were up in the tower, the battle was vicious on the ground. They both wonder if Bohdi, Chirrut, or Baze made it out alive. There were serious doubts about it. The respect Jyn feels for Cassian at this moment is indescribable. She can't imagine the pain he must have been in to make that climb and save her life yet again, but he did./p  
p class="MsoNormal"They both look at the horizon, drawn by what they think is a moon cresting, but realize at the same time it's the Death Star. Fear takes Jyn's heart. Kriff, they made it past Krennic and all those troops but were about to die anyway, because the only reason the Death Star would be here was to destroy Skarif like it did Jedha. She glances at Cassian and because they are now just standing on this beach alone. She can't think of another person she would rather spend the last of her days with./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jyn realizes she must say something, "Cassian, I…" she begins, but realizes that Cassian is looking behind her and waving his arm, yelling, "Over here! Help!" She looks around and realizes a rebel troop transport is behind her and starts waving as well. By the force the transport sees them waving and lands near them. Jyn limps with Cassian holding on tight. She can tell Cassian is trying to help take weight off her. She gives a small smile to Cassian as they make it across the sand to the transport and climb the landing platform with help from the two other troops inside. The platform raises and closes. The ship takes off as the Death Star takes it shot at Skarif. They barely make it, heading in the opposite direction and hoping for no Imperial ships in their way./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jyn and Cassian are just panting on the deck of the ship. Jyn looks at Cassian, grabs his hand and holds tight. She yells, "Do you have a medkit on board? Captain Andor needs medical attention immediately!" She says looking around to the two other survivors. They both look at her sadly, the short male says quickly, "No, only a basic medkit with bandages. We didn't get a restock before we left Yavin 4. I'm sorry. We are headed to Yavin 4 as fast as this ship can make it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Kriff," Jyn says under her breath nodding to the two troops. She is still holding Cassian's hand and sits up gently, and moves to be as close to Cassian as possible. He looks at her, "Don't worry, I've had worse injuries than this," he says with a smile and passes out. "Cassian, no stay with me. Don't quit on me now. We made it off Skarif, you have to stay with me. I know it hurts, but stay with me. Please." Jyn says, gently slapping his face hoping he will wake up. But the injuries must be worse than she thought because he doesn't wake. Looking around, she realizes that the two other troops on board look slightly frightened of the scene. Jyn knows enough about injuries to not move the injured person unless absolutely necessary. And although Cassian somehow climbed up the tower and got to her, she wasn't going to move him until they got to Yavin 4./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"During the trip, Cassian started running fever and grew delirious in his sleep. He would thrash around, but the pain would become too much even in his catatonic state and he would cry out with pain. Jyn was there, mopping his brow with a damp cloth she tore off her shirt, and mumbling words of hope and peace to him. She occasionally sang a song from when she was a childhood. She ran her fingers through Cassian's hair, soothing him as much as she could. The few hours it took to get to Yavin 4 seemed like a lifetime, but eventually they arrived. The other two troops on board- Maasd and Joccl, she did ask their names, helped Jyn to carry Cassian to the landing platform, where medical personnel were waiting to take Cassian and Jyn to the Medbay. Jyn reluctantly released Cassian's hand as he was put on a stretcher and wheeled away. /p  
p class="MsoNormal"A doctor asked Jyn what happened to Cassian as she got on the stretcher. "He was shot, and fell at least two stories, hitting supports on the way down. Then he climbed four stories to get to me to help me. He saved my life. I don't know how he did it." As she said it, tears ran down her face, tears she didn't want to shed, but tears none the less because she was alive and should have died./p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Ok, thank you Ms. Erso. What happened to you?" The doctor asks Jyn as they wheel her and Cassian to the medbay. "I think I broke my ankle and my hip hurts. I wasn't shot though. I could have been but Cassian saved me." She breaks down and just cries, because that man just keeps saving her, even when he is so hurt, he shouldn't be alive he saves her. Somewhere in the back of Jyn's mind, she realizes she is going into shock. As the stretchers are wheeled into medbay, Cassian is taken further down and hidden behind a curtain. She starts to panic just a little. But feels a prick in her arm, looking down, she realizes the doctor who had been asking her questions had stuck her with something. Looking back up she gives the doctor a murderous look before she passes out from the calming serum he had just given her./p 


	2. Chapter 2

Jyn wakes slowly to a bustle of movement around her and the lights bright over her. She has no idea how long she has been out, but the first thought that comes to mind is where is Cassian. She tries to sit up, but the nurse that is currently standing over her, pushes her back down gently. "Rest. You need rest Ms. Erso." The nurse is trying to be kind. She is an older woman with graying hair. "Where is Cassian? I need to see him. Is he awake? How is he?" Jyn asks quickly. Her throat feels like fire, but whatever. The nurse is probably used to husky voiced patients anyway. She needs to know where Cassian is now.

"Captain Andor is currently receiving Bacta treatment. He had major internal injuries. I cannot tell you more than that Ms. Erso." The nurse says gently, still trying to keep Jyn from sitting up. 

"But I'm his friend. I need to see him. Please let me see him." Jyn realizes she is begging and hates herself a little for it, but she feels herself panicking just a little bit. "Will he live?" Jyn asks quietly.

The nurse looks at Jyn and gives her a small smile, "I can say we are optimistic, but he is not out of the woods yet." The nurse is looking at the IV in Jyn's arm and injecting something into it. "What are you doing?" Jyn asks too late as she falls back on the bed, asleep again.


End file.
